Rise of The Valkyries:Stardust Fury
by Demon Of Dark NOBLE
Summary: Stardust is the leader of the Autobot's own Seeker Trien, with her sister Thunderstruck, and Skylander. At a young age their mother was killed and they were taken in by their mother's friend Elita-One and her sparkmate Optimus Prime. When they finally meet them on Earth Megatron orders Starscream and his Trien to offline them. Will Starscream follow orders?
1. Meet the Valkyrie

**A/N: I have been wanting to do a transformer fic for a LONG time now but never knew where to begin until now. I will be updating the others dear readers just give me sometime I am aiming to be working on several of my stories at once as well as this one. Any who I would like to introduce you to three Seeker Femmes who fight on the side of the Autobots. Each one a mirror image of a Trine under the service of lord Megapri...ah I mean Lord Megatron. Any who join Stardust, Skylander, and Thunderstruck as they prove that they are the queens of the skies. Yes there will be music Insane Cupcakes for those who get the songs right!**

_'Trien speek'_

"_**Com speak"**_

"_Music lyrics"_

**Prolouge: Meet the Valkyrie**

Elita-One wife of the Autobot leader Optimus Prime had no idea what she would find in the ruined Cybertronian City of the Seekers Vos. The city had been bombed and many Seekers were either killed or missing pit some even joined the ranks of Megatron's Decepticons. As she rounded a corner of a building her audio receptors picked up crying. As she neared she found a wounded femme seeker with three young femme Seekerlings. All four looked at her as they heard her approach she knew this femme seeker "Heatseeker!" she said  
"Elita, listen to me girls."said her oldest friend

"But mama you can't leave!" cried the girls

"You must Elita will take you to safety you can't stay here I won't watch as my daughters become Decepticons. Elita will keep you safe."said Heatseeker.

She knelt down and looked at the girls "My husband and I will protect you, your safe."she assured the three seekerlings.

The oldest one by a few years looked at her "Stardust, help keep Skylander and Thunderstruck in line."said Heatseeker as her optics dimmed and her friend died.  
The girls were silent all the way to Autobot base when she told Optimus of what happened he felt sorry for them "Optimus we have to keep Megatron's servos off of them."she said  
"I know Elita, for now they are ours to protect."he said.  
She knew it was the choices that they made that would come back to bite them or not in the future.

**Vorns later**

Stardust had no idea how long they had been on this planet called Earth, her trine mates Skylander and Thunderstruck loved the creatures here and so did she. One thing they could agree on was the music. Queen, Guns and Roses, and AC/DC were the top three. She looked at her sisters as they flew through the clouds it had been a long while for them and they were worried if their as humans called them 'Foster Parents' made it off Cybertron "Stardust? Your over thinking again."said Skylander

"And why should I not we might be the last Cybertronians left."she said  
"You worry to much sis."said Thunderstruck.

She calmed down and cleared her mind her scanners picked up a huge amount of Autobot and Decepticon signals. She smiled _'Stay close girls it seems I have picked up a battle.' _she said through their bond

_'Then what in the Pit are we waiting for?'_asked Skylander.

They put their thrusters on full burn and tore through the sky to join their lost brothers in arms.

**Starscream**

Optimus Prime was in his sights "DIE PRIME!"he yelled.  
Optimus looked up at him and took aim _**"LIKE PIT YOU WILL HARM HIM!"**_came a angry femme voice to his receptors. He looked up to see a Black and Gold fighter jet flying at him with two more in tow the next thing he heard was earth music called 'Rock and Roll' blaring _"I was caught in the middle of a rail road track. (THUNDER)I looked round and I knew there was no turning back.(THUNDER)My mind raced and I thought what could I do? (THUNDER)And I knew there was no help, no help form you. (THUNDER)Sound of the drums. Beatin' in my heart. The thunder of guns! Tore me apart."_ the song said and just then a round hit and as he flew back he heard the song loud and clear

"_You've been-Thunderstruck!"_

The Black and Gold jet transformed and touched down and his optics and mouth dropped in shock! A femme seeker other than his sister Slipstream? She aimed her Null-rays at him "Get out of here Deceptaft!" she growled.

She was most decently a leader but he didn't see her trien anywhere. Just as he thought it, two more landed femme Teal and Black and the last a Blue and gold like what did the humans call that flying circus trien? Oh yeah the Blue Angels! He did admit for a bunch of humans they could fly pretty good, but he was better. The leader smirked "Nice shot Thunderstruck."she said  
"I aim to please Stardust."said the Blue and Gold femme.  
He could see from the twinkle in Optimus Prime's optics that he was in deep trouble "Girls Meet Starscream Megatron's second in command try not to hurt him and his trien too bad."said Arcee  
"I wounder if he is a screamer?"asked The Black and Gold Femme.

Skywarp and Thundercracker fired and the three seeker femmes growled in rage "Lets tare their wings off and beat them withem."said The Blue and gold one.

It was time to haul aft and get the pit out of there! He transformed and flew pasted the other two who quickly followed. 

**Stardust**

She smirked "Shall we engage father?"she asked

"Stand down I think Thunderstruck scared them off when she said rip their wings off and beat them with them."said Optimus.  
Once back at base Optimus had them in his office "Elita, and I thought we lost you three."he said  
"You could never lose us father we are to hard to shake. So hows mom?"she asked

"I am fine you three."said a voice.

Their 'Foster mother' stood in the door way with a slight smile on her face, Elita-One was still as beautiful as she and her sisters remembered " So I see you three came in to save your father from Starscream?"asked Elita

"Yes Ma'am, but may I ask how long have you been here and what has been going on since we all left home?"she asked

"We crash landed on this planet Vorns ago, we recently woke out of stasis what about you three?"he asked

"About the same, we woke up about 20 earth years ago."she said  
"We've noticed."said both of their 'foster parents'.

She smiled "I will have Iornhide and Prowl show you three to your rooms."said Optimus  
"Father how many seekers are there left?"asked Thunderstruck

"Don't even think about it you."she said  
"Six why?"asked Optimus

"Seven Slipstream."she said.  
Elita growled even she hated Starscream's sister.  
She knew it wouldn't be long before the glitch showed up to start her trouble with them all over again.

Once they got to their room they laid on their berth and fell into recharge quickly.

**Starscream**

He hated the idea of facing Megatron with failure. As soon as he entered the thrown room " So they survived?"asked Megatron  
"Who Almighty Megatron?"he asked  
"The Daughters of Valkyrie Starscream."said Megatron.

The Legendary Valkyrie was a femme seeker who had all three gifts of the seekers. The same abilities he, Skywarp, and Thundercracker shared "I thought they were killed when the Autobots attacked Vos. They would have made perfect mates to your trien Starscream."said Megatron  
"Do you still wish them to join our ranks?"he asked

"No! Optimus has corrupted them."said Megatron.  
So the only seeker femme was to be his sister then? "Your trien's job will be to offline them."said Megatron

"Yes Lord Megatron it will be done."he said and left the room.

He did not like the idea of taking a fellow seeker's life it was against seeker morals. As he approached his room that he shared with Thundercracker and Skywarp he heard them talking "Do you think they'll join us?"said Skywarp.

He opened the door "No Megatron wants them offlined."he said  
"WHAT?!" his trienmates demanded  
" They were raised by the Autobots, and to add on to it they are the daughters of the Legendary Valkyrie."he said

"They are just as much as royal as you when it comes to military tactics."said Thundercracker

"As much as I hate the idea of killing the only three femme seekers left other than my sister we have no choice in the matter. Megatron says they are a threat, then it is our duty to take them down."he said,

He knew by the look on their faces they didn't want to do it, but what choice did they have?

**That is all for this first part please be kind and review. And special shout outs for the one to guess the song and the name of the band!**


	2. Injured and Megatron

**A/N: How is it going FANS! Any way there will be a little drama here in this chapter. Find out who it is?**

**SHOUT OUTS!  
FlightNight your right the song is AC/DC Thunderstruck! **

**Now for disclaimers Stardust would you be so kind.**

**Stardust: Demon Of Dark NOBLE DOSE NOT OWN TRANSFORMS!**

**Me: If I did Megatron would be dressed and drag and doing the hulla!  
Starscream: MY OPTICS THEY BURN!  
Thundercracker: (Laughs) ON With the show!**

_(Flash back)_**  
**

**Chapter 1: Injured and Megatron**

Optimus asked her not to fly out on her own, but did she listen? No she did not as of late her sisters had been placed in Ratchet's NOT so tender at times care. They were all attacked by unknown attackers. Now she was had onlined her optics to looked around she was hurt and bad. She looked and found a cave and tried to stand only to fall down again, so she had nothing else to do than crawl to it. She winced at the pain, and but she kept moving. She had no idea who it was but if she got their servos on them they were going to be offlined. Once inside she checked her ammo and tried to stop the loss of Energon. She should have heeded her father's words, but no. She wanted to cry, but that was way against seeker programing. She heard the sound of jet engines and growled "If it was them I'll kill them."she said.

She had a hard time trying to stay online as she slipped into the void of darkness.

**Starscream**

They had no idea what was going on as of late, they had yet to get the sisters on their own to take them out one at a time, but someone was sure as pit was. He didn't know who though, he caught a little gold in a cave and he and his partners in crime descended to the ground and to their luck and shock the femme leader of the Autobot trien was out and badly injured. He knew they sure as PIT didn't do this "She's in bad shape Scream."said Skywarp

"We can't take her with us Megatron will kill her and we can't take her to the Autobots because they will kill us."said Thundercracker.

He thought for a moment "Easy we hide her here till she is better."he said.

The two looked at him "Or we can finish her off right now."he said.  
Both optics came back online blue "Not if I take you out first."she said weakly

"Who did this to you?"he asked

"Get Fraged CON!" she growled

"Gee, she sounds like you Scream."said Skywarp.

He glared at his third in command "I'm not stupid I know who you are Starscream, why?"she asked before she passed out again.

Thundercracker looked at him, it was no secret to his trine he was once the crowned prince of Vos "We have to do something to stop the loss of energon if we don't she'll offline."he said  
"Do we look like Hook?"asked Skywarp.

About that same time something flew into his faceplate "Looks like she had a friend with her."said Thundercracker with a laugh.  
He pulled it off of his face "Batrat?"he asked  
"Wait one of Soundwaves's lost tapes?"asked Skywarp  
"Batrat, your allowed in Autobot base aren't you?"he asked.  
The tape nodded "Then you can get help, she don't have long go."he said.  
Batrat took off through the cave now it was time for them to go "Stop as much as we can to give her a chance."he said. 

**Megatron**

He smirked evilly as one of Procepters pets went flying out of the mouth of the cave "Soundwave have Lazerbeak stop it."he said  
"Yes Lord Megatron."said Soundwave.

He had Soundwave wait by the mouth of the cave as he went in, he knew that his command trien wouldn't offline Valkyrie's daughters so he took it upon himself to do so. As he walked he found said trien working to stop the loss of energon with the Black and Gold sister the leader of the trien "Looks like I was correct."he said.

He smiled at the way his command trien froze like they had been caught with their...'hand in the cookie jar' as the humans would say.

Starscream spun and looked at him "Lord Megatron what do you mean?"his Second asked

"That you wouldn't do as I command so I took them out one by one."he said.  
Starscreams wings jerked with anger "Just like you killed my mother."said a voice.  
He looked but wasn't fast enough to stop the Null-ray hit. He slowly got up "Foolish femme your in no condition to fight."he said

"You forget my mother was one of the Queen's royal guards."she growled.

**Optimus**

Ratbat had told him what was going on "Lead the way Ratbat."he said.

Soundwave had tried to protect Valkyrie's daughters but he couldn't get to them in time. Elita was by my side "Optimus, do you think we will get to her before Starscream harms her?"asked Jazz  
"Its against a Seekers nature to harm a Femme of their kind. They could be trying to give her aid."said Ratchet  
"UNCLE HATCHET BRING STARDUST HOME SAFELY!" Bellowed Skylander.

They would bring her back home safe, if they could get there in time.

**Stardust**

She raised her arm up to block Megatron's punch only to feel something brake. She gritted her dental plate in pain. Starscream and his trien tried to get her to stop, but Megatron threw them all into the nearest wall. When Megatron harmed the Prince something inside her snapped and now she was like this. She tackled Megatron only to be thrown out of the cave and into another Mech. Megatron seemed to stop "Run, Stardust."came a all to familiar voice

"Soundwave?"she asked.

_Flash Back_

_ Her mother laughed as she and her sisters put pretty bows and such on Ravage, after the death of their creator Soundwave had been there as a friend to their mother but she as young as she was. Well she knew better "Do I look like a girl to you?"whined Ravage_

"_Sorry Rav."she said._

_Her mother picked her up "One day you and your sisters will take your place, I hope you as well win the spark of the crown Prince."said her mother._

_She puffed up " I don't like him. The royal family are hurting their own kind and with the war mama what about that?"she asked_

"_Your act like a Femme beyond her vours my little Dust."said her mother._

_Just then Soundwave entered "Heatseeker, get your daughter to safety."said Soundwave_

"_Whats is it?"asked her mother_

"_Megatron has declaired war against Vos he is preparing to bomb it because the seekers have allied with the Autobots."said Soundwave._

_End of Flash back_

Megatron was responsible for the destruction of the Seekers her kind and her mother. Now he had enslaved the prince. He had to be stopped "No I rather fight."she said.

She aimed her Null-Ray at Megatron her energon levels were near dangerous levels. She had to pull back she had no choice in this case. Just as she went to leave she collapsed "Slag."she growled.

**Starscream**

He woke up and looked around to see Skywarp and Thundercracker waking up "Where is she?"he asked  
"Megatron, has her out side."said Ravage.

They got up and started to head out the cave, he looked at his trienmates "If we help her now Megatron will have our Sparks."he said

"You will have to separate yourselves form the Decepticons in that case Prince Starscream."said Ravage.  
He nodded and bolted with his trinemates with Ravage behind them. When they got out of the cave, he saw Stardust trying to get away and Soundwave and Megatron were fighting. What was going on now? He ran to the fallen seeker Femme and looked her over " STARSCREAM GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!"ordered Soundwave.

He picked her up and she slapped him across the face plate " That Fraggen hurt you Slagger."she growled

"A-ah, sorry."he said with a slight blush.

The other too mechs saw this and snickered and he gave them the 'Shut the frag up' stair. The pair shut up and looked at transformed and took to the sky. He did as well but couldn't go into aultmode, due to her injuries. She groaned in pain, as he held her. She offlined her optics, he had to move fast.

**Elita-One**

As soon as Skywarp and Thundercracker flew at them everyone went into attack mode as they landed "Hold your fire, Megatron has been attacking the femmes."said Thundercracker

"How would you know?"asked Ratchet

"Who do you think sent Batrat."said Skywarp.

Ratbat was nodding to this so they stood down "Where is Stardust?"she asked  
"Starscream has her she is injured."said Thundercracker  
"Skywarp, Starscream, and I found her wounded we're seekers we don't kill our own especially femmes its against our programing. When we left Soundwave was attacking Megatron."added Thundercracker.  
Heatseeker was dating Soundwave when Vos was attacked that explained why Batrat staied with the three seeker femmes for so long. Batrat saw them as sisters.

Starscream appeared over the tree line with the familiar Black and Gold paint job of Stardust "Get her down here I will see how bad she is."said Ratchet.

**Stardust**

When she woke up she was greeted by Batrat and …. "Laserbeake?" she asked.

Laserbeake squacked and curled up against her side "What in the Allspark?! OUT BOTH OF YOU GO!"said Ratchet.  
She rolled her optics "Leave my family alone Hatchet."she said.

Ratchet nodded and walked over "How are you feeling?"asked Ratchet  
"Like I had gotten in a fight with 20 Ironhides."she said  
"Well you got slammed around by Megatron."said Ratchet.

She groaned "He killed my mother he destroyed Vos."she said

"How did..." Ratchet stopped mid sentence

"Soundwave he came back to warn my mother."she said.

Ratchet nodded "Well Soundwave is in bad shape Optimus chased after Elita-One to find Megatron almost offline him."said Ratchet.

She sat up slowly "How long have I been out?"she asked  
"A whole human month."he said.

She sighed "Alright am I clear to leave?"she asked

"Yes now please take them with you and get out and stay clear of Starscream."said Ratchet.

The Seeker Prince here? When? Where? Why? Well she for one was going to find out.


	3. CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!

**A/N: Alright 3 Chapters in 3 days so far so good, any who I was watching Top gun last night and I decided to put a song that fits the seekers pretty good, but more of a love song more than anything so be on the look out for the lyrics. BROWNY POINTS for the one who tells me the name of the song and who sang it. Now Rolling on**

**Starscream: Alright Demon OF DARK Noble does not own Transformers.**

**Stardust: Nor does she own any of the lyrics to any songs that might be in the story.  
Thundercracker: She only owns the Ocs and Story line.  
Thunderstruck: If she did well...Starscream hows your processor form yesterdays comment?  
Starscream:*Shutters*Don't remind me of that Processor image!**

**Me:*Evil laugh***

**Megatron: Prime will die by my hands!  
Me:*Pulls out rocket launcher and fires* OUT WITH YOU MEGAPRICK!**

**Skywarp and Skylander: On with the story.  
**

**Chapter 2: CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!**

**Stardust**

She spent most of her time training with the other femmes on base, Starscream and his trien where in the brig. Soundwave was still recovering and she and her sisters were all in all board out of their helms and that was never a good thing for Skylander who was worse than the twins pulling pranks. After training and paper work she hit the wash racks which felt pretty good to her sore chassis.

All was good until the alarms went off, the cons were attacking again for Primus knew the 100th time since Starscream's and his two trienmate's 'Capture' as the cons called it. Everyone else here knew better, if it wasn't for the three mech seekers she'd be offlined. She grabbed her weapons and looked at her sisters "Well Megatron doesn't know we're online and kicking should we let him know?"she asked  
"No, you and your sisters stay here to guard Starscream and his two pals. Procepter is guarding Soundwave."said Optimus

"Yes sir."she said.

**Starscream**

Megatron wanted to kill them himself, not let the Autobots keep them locked up. He and his trien had no weapons to fight back with at all they were scrap and they knew it too "What a pain in the aft, I can't pay his sorry aft back for trying to offline us."said a voice

"Well Starscream and his two aft pals were told to do it and they couldn't so boss con had to stick his oversized egotistically long sent sniffer in it."said another.

He, Thundercracker, and Skywarp chuckled at that "Such big words leaving your dental plates Skylander."laughed a voice

"Oh guess what?"asked Skylander

"Do I want to know who you nailed with one of your pranks?"asked the lead voice.

The pedbeats stopped "She wasn't the only one Dust, her and the twins hid all of Ratchet's tools all over the base even in the brig."said a second voice

"What were you thinking the three seeker stooges are down here, I hope you didn't put one of those tools in there with them."said the lead voice

"Nope the cells on the other side of the base."said Skylander.

The pedbeats started again and ended right outside their cell "Ya know sweetspark we heard that."said Thundercracker

"Can it TC."said Skywarp

"Me, I could careless."said Stardust "You three are lucky I don't offline you."

"Why would that be?"he asked

"Your beloved Megatron."she growled out.

Apparently she hated Megatron and could careless about them "What did we do to you?"asked Skywarp  
"More like what the Royal family did."she growled.  
He felt Skywarps and Thundercracker's eyes on him "I don't know what she is talking about."he said  
"Like pit you don't."she growled.

**Thunderstruck**

Something was not right with her sister right now, "What did you three do to her?"she asked  
"We saved her life."said Starscream

"That will not absolve you for what your Creator or your mother have done."said Stardust

"What do you mean Dust?"asked Skylander

"You two wouldn't remember you will still to young."said Stardust  
"It was the night mother died isn't it?"she asked

"No prior to that. I remember it all our mother was warned about the attack it was never the Autobots who destroied Vos it was Megatron."Stardust growled.

Stardust's wings shock with rage "Says who the Autobot?"growled Starscream

"You couldn't handle the truth of who it was and what your parents did you jackaft."Stardust snaped

"Well to let you know there is another trien."said Skywarp

"WHAT?!"she said

"_Optimus to Stardust."_came their adopted father's voice

"Go ahead sir."said Stardust

"_We need you three out here now three more seekers just showed up."_said Optimus.

Stardust looked at her who nodded "We're on our way."said Stardust.

Just as they began to book it out the brig Stardust's external speakers began playing her song _'Buddy you're a boy make a big noise playin in the streets gona be a big man someday! You got mud on yo face a big disgrace kicking your can all over the place. Singin' We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you.'_

**Starscream**

He rolled his optics there they went playing that music again he shook his helm, how could they listen to such music was beyond him. Skywarp looked at him "The last time music like that played you got your aft handed to you."said Skywarp

"Looks like its some other mechs turn then."said Thundercracker

"If I didn't know better Ramjet, Dirge, and Thrust are causing trouble beyond than the standard."he said

"What if they are trying to get here to carry out Megatron's orders, I mean we did betray Megatron by helping Stardust."said Skywarp

"Hn, There goes Cybertron he said something intelligent."he said.

Thundercracker didn't share the joke "Hes right Starscream."said Thundercracker  
"Well we have no weapons so WE can't fight back."he said.

This was not looking good for them one bit and what did Stardust mean by what his family did?

**Stardust's**

She was in no mood to deal with three other seekers getting to close to the base "Alright you two lets go thrusters at max."she said.

The three cons in question were their... "NOT THEM!"she groaned.  
She transformed "You three turn around and go home Dirge."she said.  
As soon as the three 'Coneheads' saw them they two transformed "Sorry Dusty sweetspark." said Dirge.

Dirge was seven times worse than starscream when it came to the mech ego, he just let it show around the femme he was dating "So you three became cons."said Thunderstruck

"Yeah doll we did."said Ramjet

"I'M NOT YOUR DOLL!"growled Thunderstruck.

She had a plan _**"You two cover me I am going to get Starscream and the other two."**_she said through their bond

"_**Are you sure what if they try and do as Megajerk ordered them to?"**_asked Thunderstruck

"_**Trust me on this. Skylander have father try to get Megatron say something about Vos."**_she said.

Skylander nodded as she transformed and headed back to base, she knew what she had to do and how to do it.

**Optimus**

_ "Skylander to Optimus."_came the call over his radio as he fired at Megatron

"_I am a little preoccupied at the moment Skylander."_he replied

"_Stardust has a idea on how to turn all seekers against Megatron. She says she was there when Soundwave warned mom what was going on."_said Skylander.

That cough his attention and fast what was that femme up to this time? _"How does she know it will work?"_he asked

"_She is going to free Starscream and his trien, they have to hear the truth."_ said Skylander

"_I'll do what I can."_ he said.

**Stardust**

Dirge was right behind her far enough to get Starscream and the others out and their weapons. As soon as her peds hit the floor she bolted using her speed to her advantade "Procepter there is a con behind me cover me."she said

"Optimus told me about your plan good luck you'll need it."said Procepter

"Rav, lets go."she said.

The panther bot followed her as they ran into the brig area where Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp were being kept their weapons in hand. As soon as she opened the door they stood up "ALRIGHT FLYBOYS GET YOUR TOYS AND FOLLOW ME."she ordered

"_STARDUST GET YOUR AFT OUT HERE SLIPSTREAM JUST SHOWED UP!"_said Thunderstruck over the radio.

**Starscream**

Slipstream here on Earth? The roar that Stardust emitted was one she gave Megatron before he knocked them out cold "MOVE YOUR AFTS!"she snapped.  
Stardust transformed and took off leaving them eating their jetwash "What did your sister do to piss her off?"asked Skywarp

"No telling with her."he grumbled

"Slipstram and a handful of other seekers disliked the fact that the King and Queen of Vos sided with the Autobots."said Ravage  
"What?"he asked shellshocked  
"The Autobots never destroyed Vos Megatron did."said Frenzy.

All that he and the others told was nothing more than a lie? No wounder Stardust hated him, it was because of his sister "The royal family took Valkyrie's words as nothing more than a rumor and disregarded it." said Ravage "She blames the royal family for her mother's death as well as the destruction of Vos and its seekers."

He, Thundercracker, and Skywarp stood there stuned "Her mother's name was Heatseeker our creator loved her with all his spark."said Frenzy

"Stardust will stop at nothing to avenge her mother as well as the seekers that will never be able to fight."said Ravage.

Knowing this he would help her he took lead and bolted and transformed Thundercracker and Skywarp right on his thrusters.

**Skylander**

Stardust was pissed if she knew her sister she had that song playing by Bonnie Taylor, _'Where have all the good men gone? And where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?'_

Yep Stardust was pissed alright she came roaring up with it blaring and she was making a beeline for Slipstream. _'Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night. Hes got to be strong and hes got to be fast and hes got to fresh form the fight. I need a hero! I'm holding out for a here 'till the morning light. Hes got to be sure and hes got to be soon and hes got to be larger than life, larger than life.'_

Stardust's air skills were pushed to their limits like this, she hated Slipstream with her very spark and one of these days it would get her killed. She looked at Thunderstruck and they went to catch her but not before a multicolored ex-decepticon commander flew passed them matching Stardust's speed. As he roared passed his trinemates were no where around him.

**Stardust**

She banked left following Slipstream as the femme decepticon transformed aiming her weapons at her and fired her music played she felt it like in the lyrics _'Up where the mountains meet the heavens above! Out where the lightning splits the sea. I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me. Through the wind and the chill and the rain and the storm and the flood. I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood.' _

She did a barrel roll that went into a corkscrew dive evading Slipstream's fire. She waited for the right moment and unleash the pits furry on Slipstream in a barrage of laser and rocket fire. Slipstream tucked tale and hauled aft out of the area. She turned her attention else where on the battle field as Megatron's voice filled all the seekers in the area's radios _"Slipstream, Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust had a hand in the bombing of Vos Prime, if only Starscream knew of what his little sister had done. As for Valkyrie's eldest daughter Prime I knew if she and Starscream teamed up they could over throw me."_said Megatron.

She felt someone behind her, she turned her helm to see Starscream for once she felt sorry for him. Having heard it form Megatron's dental plate first hand, Megatron feared them teaming up to kill him well Megatron had no idea. His trine and her own hovered over the battlefield "Its time to pay his aft back for Vos."she growled  
"What are your orders Starscream?"asked Skywarp.

For the first time in Stardust's life as she looked at the Seeker Prince she saw there in his ruby red optics he was lost.

**Ahhh, poor Starscream.**


	4. Seekers are deadly when pissed

**A/N: Alright here is the next chapter Megatron is not going to be a very happy camper after this so fair warning.**

**Cybertronian terms (Feel free to add or correct anything.):**

**Kilk- 1 second**

**Astrosecond- 2.5 seconds**

**Breem- 2 minuets**

**Cycle- 1 hour**

**Orn- 31 hours**

**Solar Cycle- 1 week**

**Lunar Cycle- 1 month**

**Steller Cycle- 1 year**

**Vorn- 83 years**

**Chapter 3: Seekers are deadly when pissed.**

**Starscream**

He heard it with his own audios, and he couldn't believe how badly his sister betrayed their creator or their mother with this. No wounder the sisters hated his with such furry that they did and the coneheads were in on it too? With the truth now coming to light he felt something more than murderous decepticon intent in the pit of his tank. No this originated at his spark. His trienmates felt it too and it was adding to their own Megatron was completely oblivious to their presents in the sky above him "You had to know the truth, even if you didn't know about it. Megatron was the one who obliterated Vos in one cycle. Your sister and those three assholes helped bomb it. No seeker stood a chance with that betrayal." said Stardust looking back at him fluid leaking down her face form her optics.

Now he knew where she got her name her tears looked like the color of stardust, he put a hand on her shoulder "Thats why you hated me my creators didn't listen to your mother when Soundwave warned her that the attack was coming." he said

"Your sister was the one who shot our mother in the back."she growled

"I think its time to make things right starting now."he said

"I agree My lord, lets take revenge for our fallen home and our families."she said

"So sis what are we going into battle with this time?"asked Skylander smirking.

He rolled his optics "How about this."she said.

The sound of bells began playing over his com system and he actually smirked he knew this tune as they transformed in their jet modes.

_'I'm rolling thunder, poring rain. I'm coming on like a hurricane. My lightning flashing across the sky. Your only young but you're gonna die. I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives. Nobody's putting up a fight. I got my bell,I'm gonna take you to hell. I'm gonna get ya, Satan, get ya. Hells bells, hells bells. You got me ringing hells bells. My temperature's high hells bells.'_

**Optimus Prime**

He heard the familiar tune of the music Stardust and her sisters played around the base and smirked under his face mask. Megatron was in for it now as he fought Megatron the decepticon leader had no idea what was about to happen. He feared Stardust and Starscream working together well his worst nightmare was about to come true. The six seekers dive bombed and transformed as he gave Megatron a mean right hook and right into a flying drop kick from both Stardust and Starscream who landed beside eachother. Offlineing Megatron clear in their optics "STARSCREAM YOU DARE ATTACK ME?!"demanded Megatron  
"After what I just found out I do dare."said Starscream.

Megatron looked at him and went to charge him "YOU SET ME UP!"yelled Megatron.

Stardust low blowed Megatron in the cod plate which made every mech no matter what side cringe, Megatron retreated yelling out profanities in both human and cybertronian. He placed a hand on Stardust's shoulder to keep her from going after him "Hes lucky I didn't turn him into a femme the hard way."she growled  
"Seeker with a temper."said Skywarp  
"Worse than Starscream's."said Thundercracker chuckling

"The low blow was a nice touch Stardust."said Elita-One.  
He looked at his mate with a shocked look "I do kno bout tat Elita tat looked ike it hurt."said Ironhide

"Lets get back to base as for Starscream and his trien you three are to report to my office once we arrive."he said

"As you wish Optimus."said Starscream.

**Stardust**

She waited in the med bay she recived a little damage form Slipstream during the fight and Ratchet was shaking his head "You need to stop being so reckless Stardust one day it will get you offlined."said Ratchet

"As long as Megatron and that hussy Slipstream pay for Vos I will be happy."she said.

Ratchet whacked her in the side of the helm with a wrench "Ow."she growled

"You need some sense knocked into that thick Seeker helm of yours."he said.

She rolled her optics "Input: She is strong willed like her mother."said a voice.

She turned her head and saw Soundwave looking at her " Well I heard how hard headed Heatseeker was and I have to admit she is worse she is like a femme version of Starscream."said Ratchet

"Don't compare me to him, I am a little smarter than he is."she said.

Soundwave chuckled "Reply: This is true, she is loyal. Unlike Starscream who wanted control of the decepticon army."said Soundwave

"I wounder why Megatron is incompetent."she said.

She was shooed out of the medbay when she was repaired Soundwave was behind her "So Starscream wants control over the Decepticons."she said

"Reply: What are you scheming?"asked Soundwave

"A way to end this war."she said.

**Starscream**

He and his trien were now Autobots, yet he still wanted control over the Decepticon army. If anything he wanted leadership just so he could off line Ramjet, Dirge, and Thrust. He would just lock his sister up to protect her form Stardust's rage. He knew already Skywarp and Thundercracker were falling helm over peds for Stardust's sisters and he was beginning to fall for Stardust. He couldn't do that at the moment or even at all he would never be able to give her the care and attention that she needed. He shook the thoughts form his mind, as he walked the halls and found Soundwave sitting with the three femme seekers in the rec room. She was smirking "Well they woke up 20 earth years ago."said Tc.

They had a good start to getting used to Earth in that 20 years and picked up on some of their music too. He leaned against the wall "You like her don't you Screamer?"asked Skywarp  
"No I do not."he lied hiding his feelings.

Thundercracker shook his head "Well considering how she is like you in someways I'm shocked you haven't taking her to the berth yet."said Skywarp.

He wanted to punch the warper in the faceplate one good time, but he held back that urge. He walked away form the rec room and took to the skies to clear his processor of any unwanted thoughts.

**Megatron**

He was in a rage and took it out on Slipstream sexually as he laid in the berth her servos on his chest he growled "I want the daughters of Heatseeker offlined Slipstream I am leaving that to you and the coneheads."he said

"As you will it, it shall be done my lord."she said smirking darkly

"Your brother was to weak to do it."he said

"My brother is foolish to disobey you Lord Megatron."said Slipstream.

He looked at her "He and Soundwave are foolish."he said

"My Lord Soundwave warned Heatseeker of the attack."she said

"Did he now? I will have his spark."he said.

Slipstream snuggled closer to him " I will kill him as well as my brother and his trien if you wish it my Lord."she said

"Then do it."he said as he got up he was going to take somemore rage out on his troops and their prisoners Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

**Stardust**

It had been confirmed that the twins were taken captive on the Nemesis and with the way they pissed Megatron off the twins were as good as scrap "Optimus, we have to do something."said Skylander

"I am putting a rescue party for that now. Stardust, Starscream your triens will be needed."said her father

"We are ready to fly at a moments notice Optimus."she said

"I agree."said Starscream  
"Be ready to head out in 3 cycles."said Optimus

"SIR!"she and her trien said.

**That is all for this chapter.**


	5. Rescue and tormenting

**A/N: MARRY CHRISMAS! Everyone here is a little gift from me to you a new chapter! So last chapter Stardaust and the other seeker femmes including the Ex-Con command Trine to rescue the twins Sunny and Sides. The rescue and the wackiness is about to begin!**

**Starscream: Dear Primus what trouble are you getting us into now?  
Stardust: No telling she has fun tormenting others and most of all Ratchet.**

**Skylander:*Evil smirk* I wounder what devious thoughts she has planed for dear ole Hatchet?**

**Me: *********Evil laugh***** You will see soon enough my dear Skylander.  
Skywarp: Demon of Dark Noble owns nothing except for the storyline and the femme seekers.**

**Kilk- 1 second**

**Astrosecond- 2.5 seconds**

**Breem- 2 minuets**

**Cycle- 1 hour**

**Orn- 31 hours**

**Solar Cycle- 1 week**

**Lunar Cycle- 1 month**

**Steller Cycle- 1 year**

**Vorn- 83 years**

**_'music lyrics'_**

**"****_Trine bond"_**

**"****__****Com speak"**

**Chapter 4: Rescue and tormenting **

**Stardust**

The way she figured it they had about ten minuets till all the decepticons were alerted to them being there with three rouge seekers with them. She looked at Starscream and nodded as Skylander and Skywarp got ready to warp into the twin's cell. As the warpers went in Skylander gasped _"Ah Dust we need to get them out of here now, they are in bad shape they might offline."_said Skylander throught their trine bond

"_Do it and we'll meet you down their I'm going to leave ol' Buckethead a gift in his thrown chair."_she said.

She smirked and headed for the thrown room, when she felt a hand on her shoulder "Its to dangerous."said a voice

"Thats makes me want to do it all the more."she purred seductively.

She looked at him and entered the room and began painting it a nice shade of pink and green. She left the room and smirked as Starscream grabbed her servo and lead her out the room.

******Optimus Prime the next day.**

What could Megatron want? He looked at Boomer and shock his head "DO YOU SEE WHAT ONE OF YOUR TWINS DID WHEN THEY GOT OUT LAST NIGHT WITH THE HELP OF YOUR ADOPTED SEEKER SPARKLINGS!"yelled Megatron

"It brings out your bitchy side Lord Bucket head."said a voice  
"Ah the young Stardust."said Megatron.

She smirked "By the way I picked the perfect time to strike, I know you and your high grade problem Meggy. I knew where you and your cronies would be and when. The twins on the other hand did not do that. I did. The twins would have wanted it yes. At least be grateful that I am not a coward with no honor and kill you in your sleep."she said

"At least you have some unlike Starscream."said Megatron.

He looked at Stardust who smirked "If only he had the will to do so."she said and left the room with a pissed off Starscream glaring at the back of her head as he followed her out.

He looked at Megatron " Personaly Megatron I think it brings color to the room."he said and ended the call.

Everyone in the room tried not to fall over with laughter "Optimus, Megatron will kill Stardust if and when he gets his servos on her."said Elita-One

"He can try."was all he said.

******Starscream**

NO WILL? NO WILL? He would so her NO WILL! He looked at the back of the helm, she looked at him "Whats wrong?"she asked

"Whats wrong? Your asking me whats wrong?"he growled

"Mechs, are hopeless."she said walking away

"NO WILL? DAMN YOU TO PIT DUST!"he snarled.

She spun around and looked at him "YOU DON'T! YOU PREFFER TO SHOT WHILE HIS BACK IS TURNED WHICH GETS YOUR AFT BEAT!"she roared back.

He laughed "AND YOU COULD DO BETTER?!"he demanded

"Yes as a matter of fact I could."she said.

They had an adiance Optimus, Iornhide all of the autobots save for the twins. Pit even his trine had front row seat to this fight "ALRIGHT HOW WOULD YOU OFFLINE MEGATRON, YOUR THE PRINCESS TELL ME?"he roared

"First and most of all I wouldn't be so brash, your tactics SLOPPY. I would be smart and search for survivors which there are six total. Then I would find someone who know military tactics ones Megatron has no idea about. To train trines to truly dogfight, then fly up someones AFT! NOT BE A STUPID AND FOOLISH PRINCE WHO MISTREATS HIS OWN TRINE WHEN SHIT DON'T GO HIS WAY!"she snapped.

She turned and went to walk away and he pushed it "THAT WILL GET YOU NO WERE!"he snapped  
"You also lack something else."she said  
"REALLY WHAT WOULD THAT BE YOUR ROYAL GLITCHY-"she was so fast he didn't see it coming until it happened.

******Thunderstruck**

SLAPP! It happened so fast "You lack trust and respect from your subjects and trinemates."Stardust snarled after slapping the fluid out of Starscreams mouth.

Stardust rounded the corner and left everyone's sight. Starscream stood there shocked as hell "Starscream, my office now."said Optimus.

She knew and Skylander knew it was that damn time almost. With Stardust the first and only warning sign was anger. She looked at Thundercracker "She is going into heat. Hes lucky she didn't shoot him."she said

"Is she that bad?"asked Skywarp

"You have no idea."she said.

******Stardust a week later**

She sat in the Rec Room by herself after what had happened between her and Starscream the week before she avoided him like the cyberpluge. She wanted to appoligize for the slap, but she would just admit to herself that she was falling for him and his rouge smirks. His ruby red optics held reserve, she felt bad for slapping him in front of all in Autobot base...well not really he needed to be knocked off his high horse as the humans would say. Speaking of the pit spawn of a prince he and his trine entered the room "Oh, look Starscream its Stardust."said Skywarp in a childish manner.

Skylander was with them and when Skylander says something in a childish manner she and the twins usually pulled one pit of a prank on some sorry spark. Skylander sat with her as Starscream and his trine sat down "He is still upset about the slap."said Thunderstruck

"Well its not my fault I am going into heat."she whispered.

She then looked at Skylander "So what did you four do?"she asked

"As in myself, Skywarp, Sides, Sunny, Rumble, and Frenzy you mean?"asked Skylander.

Six? Six pranksters now? Oh did she feel sorry for the poor spark who got what ever they cooked up "I AM GOING TO WELD ALL SIX OF THEIR ASSES TOO THE BASE ROOF FOR THIS!"roared a voice.

It was Ratchet, Skylander and Skywarp did what they did best warped out of the room "Oh dear Primus."said Thunderstruck.

She looked up and at the door way, and she tried not to laugh. Ratchet was covered from helm to pedes in hot pink paint. Starscream fell back laughing "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!"yelled Ratchet.

She, Thunderstruck, and Thundercracker lost it "Yes Ratchet it is."she laughed.

As soon as she saw the wrench she jumped up "Don't throw it."she said.

Ratchet threw it at her and she ducked "RUN!"yelled Thunderstruck.

The four of them booked it out of the Rec Room, only to run into Arcee and her mate Springer "Wheres the fire you four?"asked Springer

"They have done it now."she said laughing

"GET BACK HERE STARDUST AND STARSCREAM TWO OF THOSE SIX BELONG TO YOUR TRINES!"yelled Ratchet  
"What ever you say Nurse bot."said Starscream and here came the wrench to catch Springer in the head.

They tore off down the hall running side by side they knew if Ratchet caught them there was pit to pay.

******Starscream**

She was laughing, her laugh was like nothing he had ever heard before. Her laugh was that of a song sung on the winds. They ran around a corner to run into Prowl and Optimus "What are you four running form may I ask?"asked Prowl

"A very pissed Nurse bot."he said laughing

"What did the twins do this time?"Prowl asked

"Not just them."Stardust laughed leaning on him.

"STARDUST AND STARSCREAM YOUR AFTS ARE MINE WHEN I GET MY SERVOS ON YOU!"yelled Ratchet.

There was catcalls and mass laughter form everyone Ratchet walked past "What did they do this time?"Optimus asked

"Hot pink paint."said Thunderstruck.

Prowl walked around the corner and had a hard time trying to keep a straight face "What in the name of the Allspark happened to you?"asked Prowl

"Ramble, Frenzy, Skylander, Skywarp, Sides, and Sunny THATS WHAT!" said Ratchet

"Well, I for one like the color."said Elita-One walking up with the rest of the Autobot Femmes with her.

Ratchet shot her a look "Ratchet, go get that off. Prowl, get a hold of Soundwave. Stardust, Starscream you and your two trinemates my office as soon as they get back."said Optimus

"Yes sir."they said.

******Stardust**

When Ratchet was out of earshot Prowl and Optimus lost it. She looked at Starscream and she looked away. Prowl shot her a 'Your in love with the Prince' look and she shot him a 'Don't you fragin start you frager' look. She had to com Skylander and Skywarp when she got a shock to her system. Were they doing what she thought they were doing "AH COME ON REALLY YOU TWO?!" the four seekers cried.

Prowl and Optimus exchanged worried looks "They did that just to do that."said Thunderstruck

"My optics they burn!" she whined leaning into Starscream again.

She felt a spark burning in her chest, she looked at him and those eyes _"You need something Dust?"_asked Skylander

"_Other than those images out of my prossessor as well as others Optimus wants us in his office to discuse the Hot Pink and Pissed Nurse Bot you unleashed."_she said

"_On our way sister and sorry we are trying to keep that secret for a reason no telling how Optimus would react."_said Skylander.

After about an hour lecture form killjoy Ultra Magnius she headed for her room only to be pulled into a dark hallway. A pair of arms warped around her waist "You were right I was mistreating my trine. You have more skills than I do."said a voice.

She turned her head and felt a pair a lips take hers gently, she turned into her kisser's chassis and broke the kiss "Starscream, I had no right to knock you silly."she said

"Yes you did I have been a fool for to long."he said kissing her again.

Her optics offlined as her servos moved to his shoulder plating her fans kicked in, in an attempt to cool her raising body temperature. She felt one of her servos glide down to her aft and pull her closer. When they heard movement they broke the kiss "Come to my room later and we will finish this."she whispered.

He smirked that rouge smirk and nodded "As you wish Dust."he said and kissed the top of her helm.


	6. Heat of the night

**A/N: Alright now its time for the fun part kiddies.**

**Starscream: I figured after last chapter you'd be hiding.**

**Me: You wish Screamer.**

**Starscream: Could you not call me that I am not that idiot off of Transformers Prime.**

**Me: Oh you mean Heels?**

**Starscream: I do admit Steve Blum brings me justice but why did they have to put me in heels?**

**Skywarp: I can only imagen if Tc or I were in Prime.**

**Me: Well all things considered though you my original screamer has the courage to shoot megatron in the back.**

**Starscream: Speaking of Megatron.**

**Me: Slowly turns head* Ah hi Megatron.**

**Megatron: You'll pay for what you did to my thrown room**

**Me: Would you have me dress you in drag doing the hula?**

**Starscream: MY PROSSESSOR BURNS AT THE IMAGE OF THAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? NOW I NEED THERIPY!**

**Megatron: You do have a point not even I would want to scar anyone with that image.**

**Skylander: Demon owns only My sisters and I as well as the storyline**

**Thundercracker: Transformers is owned by Hasbro all rights reserved.**

**Skywarp: Enjoy the show while we take Screamer to the therapist again.**

**-Cybertronian terminology**

**Kilk- 1 second**

**Astrosecond- 2.5 seconds**

**Breem- 2 minuets**

**Cycle- 1 hour**

**Orn- 31 hours**

**Solar Cycle- 1 week**

**Lunar Cycle- 1 month**

**Steller Cycle- 1 year**

**Vorn- 83 years**

**-OTHER**

**_'music lyrics'_**

**"****_Trine bond"_**

**"****__****Com speak"**

******Chapter 5: Heat of the night.**

******Stardust**

Everyone was running on fums after Megabucket and his stooges attacked, Ironhide was being carried in by the twins on a stretcher on his stomic complaining about his aft "Why is it every time we go into battle and I follow you girls that I always get shot in the aft?"asked Ironhide

"I'm in morning for my aft."they all said hearing the same thing everytime Ironhide got shot in the aft. His sparkmate Chromia slapped him acrossed the aft and Starscream and his two trinemates winced "CHROMIA WHY DID YOU DO THAT IT HURTS!"Ironhide yelped

"I hope they don't do that."said Skywarp

"You might enjoy it."said Skylander winking.

Skywarp's cheek plates became a nice shade of blue blush ask Thundercracker and Starscream rolled their eyes.

She went into the med bay after getting her wing clipped by Slipstream, it was sore and hurt like pit. She didn't let it bother her in the battle, but Starscream is the one who talked her into landing and fighting on the ground. She did as he asked and as soon as she saw Megatron nearly kill her adopted parents again for the trillionth time she snapped and the bucket head nearly tore her wing off. As Ratchet scolded her she thought about the 'heat' and what she would do to Starscream when she got her servos on him. Femme seekers were famous for ripping Mech seekers out the air to mate with and if they didn't like it they would find one that would. Humans had a name for females like that and she was not going to call herself one. She was going to test Starscream "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME STARDUST!"yelled Ratchet as he smacked her in the head with a wrench

"Oh sorry Ratchet I was in my area of zin and peace and you interrupted it."she said.

Rumble and Frenzy snickered as she shot them both a glare, the two ran out the room knowing she was pissed off and in heat. Yeah thats another thing femme seekers were famous for was their agression on and off the battlefield during their heat cycle.

She was going to hunt Starscream when she was freed "Your good to go Stardust just try not to let the heat get the best of you. Also your sidelined for a few days."said Ratchet

"Very well but you know as well as I go if I don't do anything this time I may very well offline?"she asked

"I am aware its just I want you to take it easy."said Ratchet

"Alright."she said leaving the room.

That was the down side of being a femme seeker, if they couldn't find a sparkmate after so many heats they would offline. It was sad and hard for a femme to find her mate, but her mother did so and she would do so as well.

******Starscream**

He was in the wreck room mech seekers knew femme seekers and their antics during a heat cycle. Skylander was going to go into heat soon and Skywarp sure as pit would need a crowbar and a tire iron to keep her off of him, like Skywarp would have an issue he fraged like a pitting cyber-bunny for Primus sake. His inner fans kicked on as Stardust entered the room Thundercracker and Skywarp staid glued to their seats. As Stardust's eyes landed on him, she was wanting him to haul aft. She wanted to hunt him down; not like didn't want her hunting him. Personally the femme seekers should have been the warriors and the mechs not so much. The femmes were a pit of a lot tougher than the mechs especially the when it came down to their wings.

He slowly stood up and went for the door slowly waiting for her to come after him _"Ah, Starscream she is getting ready to bolt after you."_said Thundercracker

"_Thanks for the warning Thundercracker." _he said through their bond.

As soon as he left the Rec room the hunt was on and he bolted through the hallways and outside. He took off into the forest to hide. He was going to catch her not the other way around.

******Stardust**

She smirked as he ran so he agreeing, this would be perfect. She slowly picked up the pace not wanting it to end to fast. When she got out side the full moon was her only light and Starscream was no where to be seen. She took to the sky looking for him, not knowing he was in the wooded area waiting to ambush her. She had spent three cycles and no luck of finding her mate he was making this a good hunt for her.

A shadow blocked out the moon as something came down at her she didn't have time to react to fight back who ever it was had a fight on their hands "I win."said a voice in her audio.

It was Starscream, this was the only time the mech seeker could turn the tables on her and tell her yes or no. His grip was a little hard to her wing as she transformed to her bot mode, he had to have known her pain because he loosened his grip and began to stroke the most sensitive part of a seeker other than the interface cord or port. She mewled in surrender as he growled his victory of being the one to win the hunt. In most cases the hunter one the hunted, but this rare case the hunter became the hunted and lost to the one who would more than likely be her mate if she liked it or not.

The pair touched down and he turned her around and took her lips in a spark skipping kiss, she returned it still wanting to win in this department. She only received a growl of challenge form Starscream.

He laid her gently in the grass touching her wings softly and lightly pulling sensitive wires. She moaned and withered against him, he was most defiantly the one. Her mother got her wish after all she was to be with the future winglord of the seekers and she his winglady.

******Starscream**

His lips went to her neck kissing and nipping the sensitive wires there as a gasp escaped her lips "Starscream, please."she moaned.

She was still hurt he knew it so he had to be careful he liked his helm dent free from Ratchet and his multitude of wrenches "Don't worry Dust, I'll be gentle."he said

"Its my wings they can't stay on the ground like this long not with all these pitting rocks in the way."she said.

He smirked standing up and leading her to one of those rocks and sitting down on it to pull her onto his lap where he began to kiss and touch her again.

His interface cord was becoming unbearable as he touched her lower plating asking her to open for him. She moaned and did so a smirk came to his lips as he undone his panel his cord pressurizing, he knew it wasn't her first time because the coneheads bragged to much.

He broke the kiss "Open your spark chamber."he said

"What about ole bucket head?"she asked

"I don't care as long as I have you its more than enough for me."replied.

******Stardust**

She cried out to the stars as her overload hit, Starscream was the one alright and she would stand by his side. When her optics onlined she looked down at him, he had fallen backwards so she wouldn't get hurt again. She kissed him and his optics onlined "Lets get back I know Ratchet is going to throw a wrench at me."she said

"Your not the only one."Starscream replied.

After they fixed their panels they flew back to base only to be stopped by Soundwave "Warning: You hurt her I kill you."said Soundwave.

She giggled as Starscream nodded "Anything happen while we were gone?"she asked

"Reply: Skywarp and Skylander painting Ultra Magnus's room neon green."said Soundwave

"Why can't we be alone with out them fragging it up?"Starscream asked

"Reply: Thunderstruck and Thundercracker are dealing with them."said Soundwave

"This I HAVE to see."she said.

When they got there the two warp users were in stasis cuffs and being dealt with alright Ratchet was beating their afts literally like a pair of sparklings who got caught doing something they shouldn't be doing. She looked at Ratchet who stopped mid-swing to look at her yeah she had some red paint here some blue there. Ratchet delivered the last blow "Skylander go to your room, you to Skywarp I'll find punishment for you two later."she said.

The pair left "You two med bay now so I can buff out those dents."said Ratchet.

Starscream held her servo as Ratchet lead them to the Med bay to get some 'After Lovein' repairs.

**That is all for this chapter folks! Be kind and review.**


	7. Authors Note for all stories

**A/N: Note to Guests who leave flames.**

If you do not have an account on this site and leave a guest review on any of my stories that are NOT constructive criticism that puts people down they will be deleted. One I have been writing fan fiction since I was 15 I am 24 now do the math, if you leave hurtful messages it just means you have no talent as a writer yourself and should grow a set and challenge me to a one shot story. Of my choosing I have been through hell lately and this is my way of escaping the pain.

I am not a NOOB and I sure as hell am not no wanna be author.

I have a high school diploma and know how to right its not my problem that you can't comprehend what you read so why don't you leave people alone and write your own stuff and post it so it can be judged by those who have skills and talent while you do not.


End file.
